Doze é demais
by lalazinhah
Summary: Gina e Harry são casados há 23 anos. E todo esse tempo rendeu lhe 12 herdeiros! Agora eles têm uma chance de realizar seus sonhos antigos, mas será que conseguirão administrar tudo e ainda continuarem a ser uma família grande e feliz?
1. Introdução

**Doze é demais**

X: _Versão potteriana do filme, acho que gosto de transformar tudo em versões estranhas. Mas bem.. Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem.. E perdoem-me pelos erros._

Aqui estou para comentar um pouco da minha vida que diria-se nada pacata. Chamo-me Gínevra Molly Potter e tenho 40 anos, sim estou aos meus quarentões, mas ainda continuo muito conservada, graças a Deus não engordei como minha mãe!!! Meus poucos amigos me chamam de Gina e meu marido de ruiva ou Gin.. Cabelos vermelhos sempre foi marca registrada da minha família. E olhos verdes também.

Oh sim, eu me casei com o famoso Harry Potter, em Hogwarts sempre tive uma paixão meio platônica por ele, mas o infeliz só percebeu que me amava 6 anos depois, com ele se formando e eu indo para o meu último ano em Hogwarts. Ele querendo ser treinador de Quadribol e eu uma famosa escritora. Depois disso, nos casamos obviamente. E fomos morar num apartamento em Londres.

Com certeza as coisas passaram para um nivel de responsabilidade rápido demais. Eu engravidei de Sally no primeiro ano de casamento, e depois de 3 anos Derick e logo depois veio Hillary. Três filhos foram bastante, e eu comecei a pensar que todas as mulheres Weasley eram extremamente férteis! Harry ficou muito feliz com isso, afinal ele mesmo dizia no tempo de escola que queria ter 7 á 8 filhos, deixando-me encabulada. E para ele começamos com o pé direito.. 3 aos meus 24 anos!!! Quer dizer 5 anos de casamento.

Harry e eu tinhamos lá nossos sonhos, mas cada um percebeu que por enquanto nossos sonhos não poderiam ser alcançados em Londres, num apartamento minúsculo e na cidade grande. Então resolvemos mudar para a Mansão Potter que ficava no campo. Os Potter sempre tiveram várias mansões.. Tinha uma em Londes.. Mas Harry apenas queria ver nossos filhos correndo pelo campo.

E assim foi! Assim que mudamos, eu engravidei de novo 6 anos seguidos, primeiro veio Anderson, logo depois Lily, Charlie, Nicolas, Simon e as gêmeas Kim e Alex. Então depois das gêmeas eu tive que conversar seriamente com Harry, afinal estavamos com 1 time de quadribol completo com direito a 2 reservas!! Harry aceitou os fatos, mas a poção não causou muito efeito para ele. Então no campeonato de Quadribol, fizemos nossa comemoração juntos e nasceram Sirius e Arthur. Assim resolvemos usar os métodos trouxas por exemplo camisinha e a famosa laqueadura! Que vem evitado eu ficar grávida novamente.

Afinal doze tornou-se nosso número. Doze meses por ano, doze jogos da temporada de Harry, doze vezes que preparamos eu e os quatros elfos para preparar o lanche deles e doze 'NÃO'.. Que digo a cada um deles!

Vinte e três anos juntos. Nos casamos a vinte e três anos e ainda sinto-me jovem, com o marido que amo desde a primeira vez que eu olhei para ele, a minhã primeira paixão. Harry sempre foi e será meu grande amor. Mais agora divido em 13 partes dentro do meu coração. Cada um tem uma parte igual.  
Para a surpresa de todos, meus filhos não são totalmelte ruivos, Sally é ruiva com olhos verdes ao lado de Hillary, Lilian, Kim, Alex, Charlie e Nicolas. E o restante puxou pela beleza do pai, obviamente com os meus olhos. Eu não posso dizer o jeito de cada um, já que as personalidades de todos são fortes e distintas.

Essa é minha familia. Eu Gínevra Molly Potter considero-me uma mulher feliz.  
Eu tenho uma grande familia feliz.

--

Introdução

xD


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01 - Os Potter's **

Harry Potter estava aos seus 41 anos e muito bem aperfeiçoado, estava muito belo apesar de velho e continuava muito charmoso mesmo. Os olhos ainda verdes vivos e os óculos redondos, o corpo ainda como antes e todas as manhã corria uns 15 km. Para mantér a forma. Era treinador do time de quadribol de Holley onde moravam, e em todos os anos eram campeões como sempre. O time de Holley só tinham perdido uma vez. Em 15 anos..

Harry continuava correndo pela estrada, não pensava em nada, apenas corria quando chegou aos portões de casa sorrindo, tirando o fato que as suas pernas não eram mais as mesmas. Abriu a porta e entrou na sala deixando seu tênis no monte que tinha perto da porta. Subiu as escadas as presas e entrou no quarto, onde viu a esposa com os cabelos presos corrigindo seu próprio trabalho. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

- E como foi a corrida? - perguntou. - Quer que eu chame o cardiologista?

- Seria melhor me dar duas pernas novas! Gin, estou velho! - riu ele.

- Percebi pelos seus cabelos brancos, querido. - sorriu ela.

- Querida eu andei pensando enquanto subia as escadas.

- Hum.. - Gina tinha seus 40 anos e estava muito bem. Com um corpo de dar inveja a outras mulheres de sua idade, sempre vaidosa com seus cabelos longos vermelhos. E ainda tinha seu ar romântico, mas agora era muito mais responsável e decidida. Era ás vezes até mandona, mas porque precisava ser. Além de ser uma boa mãe.

- Estamos casado há quanto tempo? Três anos? - Ele sorriu da forma de sempre, aquela que Gina se derretia e se aproximou da esposa.

- 23 anos, Harry! - riu ela.

- Oh sim 23.. Eu estava pensando que poderiamos sei lá quem sabe comprar algo novo! Como.. como essa concha! - Harry se sentou na cama de frente a mulher. E Gina sorriu divertida.

- Claro que não querido. Se você bater nela tenho certeza que vai ficar lisinha! - riu a esposa.

- Tem certeza? - Harry riu ao ver que as montanhas se mechiam e ás vezes soltavam risos. - Bom então terei que comprovar.

Harry deu um e a dois tapas carinhosos e logo seus filhos pularam em cima dele, levando Gunner latir e pular em cima de todos.

- O que o cachorro está fazendo aqui!!!! - riu Harry, pegando seus filhos e abraçando. Deixando Gin feliz pela família e preocupada com elas.

- Cuidado para não cairem. - avisou ela ao constatar Harry segurando todos num forte e querido abraço.

A mansão Potter não era lá aquelas coisas. Era grande. Porém pequena demais para eles. Tinha vários quartos como sempre, e três banheiros. Um era na suite do casal. Outro era lá fora e um comunitário. O que dava mais problema. Os elfos viviam aparatando para todos os lugares ajudando Gina e seus filhos. A cozinha era um pouco apertada, e bem tinha bastante, bastante brinquedos, acessórios, roupas, vassouras e aparelhos trouxas jogados pela casa. Deixando Gina e os elfos doentes. Porque quando eles conseguiam organizar tudo nos seus devidos lugares, as crianças chegavam a tarde e desorganizavam tudo!

- Mãe cadê o meu skate? - gritou Nicolas do quarto.

- Mãe tem meia limpa??? - pediu Anderson. - Não estou achando meu livro de poções, e nem o meu dever.

- Você não fez o dever !!!!! - disse Kim.

- A cala sua boca. - respondeu ele jogando tudo no malão. - Pai esse ano é minha vez de levar a capa!! Avisa o Derick porque ontem ele não quis me dar.

- Você tem que estudar e não usar a capa para soltar bombas! - riu Kim denunciando o irmão.

- Cale a boa sua enxerida.

- MÃNHEEEE!!!!!! O ANDERSON QUE XINGOU!

- Alguém viu o Bones? - disse Simon aos irmãos.

- Não Zóio.. Ninguém viu seu sapo idiota! - disse Charlie. - Ei cadê o meu tambor!

- Pai o senhor viu o Bones? - perguntou Simon no corredor, enquanto Harry pegava meias para Nicolas.

- Não, Charlie, quer dizer Artur, não Nicolas. - respondeu Harry confuso e com pressa.

- Simon!

- Perdoe-me Simon, mas eu não vi! - Harry sorriu triste para o filho e logo se ocupou com Lilian batendo na porta do banheiro com a vassoura.

- Saia logo do banheiro Hillary!! Pare de fazer maquiagem!!! Eu preciso do banheiro, caramba.

- Você me desconcentrou e por isso irei ter quer começar tudo novamente!!! - disse Hillary dentro do banheiro contente.

- Mocinha vai para seu quarto. Deixe a sua irmã, ela vai para Hogwarts. Logo o banheiro sera seu!

- Harry!!!!! Derick voltou tarde ontem, você pode conversar com ele? - disse Gina na sala dos gêmeos - E vocês o que fizeram com a roupa?

- Achamos mais interessantes usá-las ao contrário mamãe!

- Muito mais confortável! - disse Artur.

- Se vocês não se arrumarem direito, vão ficar sem sobremesa por uma semana. - disse Gina os encarando seriamente. Os dois se entreolharam e resolveram obedecer. Gina desceu as escadas indo para o escritório.

- Filho! - Harry entrou no quarto do garoto. - Sua mãe está usando o radar novamente, é melhor começar a se arrumar, tem que ir para Hogwarts, lembra?

- Ok.

- Hum, não chegues muito tarde nas vésperas, sua mãe fica extremamente nervosa. E como anda o time, será que vai receber um convite? - perguntou Harry.

- Acho que sim, dos Stalling, mas acho que não irei. A mãe de Sarah falou que pode arrumar um emprego para mim na biblioteca para mim.

- Bem, vamos decidir assim que os Stalling realmente convoque e você ganhe bolsa na Academia de aurores. Bom, hum.. Quer conversar sobre algo?

- Eu já disse que não gosto de você?

- Já. - riu Harry.

- Então está bem! Já me levanto.

- Eu quero a capa, esse é o ano em que eu fico com ela! - Anderson entrou furioso no quarto do irmão. Ele iria para o segundo ano.

- Já contou para o papai, como foi sua ida para a floresta proibida e de como solta bombas de bosta na mesa de Dumbledore? Ou quando você insultou uma garota da Sonserina e depois o irmão dele teve que ir falar com o Malfoy e você se ferrou? - dedurou Derick para o pai. Mas não viu a mãe chegar. Quer dizer contar para o pai era uma coisa, e outra era Gina saber.

- O que foi que eu ouvi! - disse Gina nervosa com o coque se desfazendo. - VOCÊ NÃO VAI LEVAR NENHUMA CAPA, ANDERSON! E DESÇA O SEU MALÃO AGORA!!!!! DERICK VAI TOMAR BANHO E DESÇA SEU MALÃO TAMBÉM, E VOCÊS DOIS SE EU RECEBER UMA CARTA DE HOGWARTS, ESPEREM QUANDO VOLTAREM PARA CASA!!!!!!!!!!

- Calma Gin! - Harry a abraçou na cintura e deu um beijo rápido na ruiva. - São jovens, eles tem que se divertir. Anderson olhou os pai e gruniu!

- Tem uma criança aqui! Eu não quero beijar nunca! - disse ele saindo do quarto.

- Eu vou ver se expulso a Hillary para tomar meu banho! - riu Derick. 

- Como assim ela não saiu do banheiro?

- Não!

- HILLARY SAIA DO BANHEIRO IMEDIATAMENTE. LILIAN USE O BANHEIRO DO NOSSO QUARTO. ANDERSON DESÇA ESSA MALA AGORA.

- Sally não vem para se despedir?? - perguntou Harry a esposa.

- Não! Ela disse que está se mudando com o Mordred.

- Como a nossa filha pode namorar um Malfoy?

- Harry pare de ser chato!

- Ele é um idota premiado a jumento voador! - disse Nicolas - E além do mais é super burro e estranho

- Querido ele não é estranho!

- Mãe ele passa os protetores!!!!! - disse Lilian indignada. - Isso é estranho.

- Nisso eu concordo.

- Porque fazer tanto barulho assim! Eu estou tentando durmir! - disse Alex dentro do quarto.  
- Nada disso é o nosso último café da manhã com todos juntos. Vamos senhorita!!! - disse Gina. Descendo as escadas com os gêmeos.

A sala de jantar estava exposta. Os malões já estavam no hall, e todos estavam vestidos e arrumados. Simon com o sapo numa caixa de sapato. Hillary com seu espelho portátil do lado. Lilian com a vassoura perto com e de Nicolas. Anderson emburrado com o irmão. Harry ajudando os elfos. Sirius e Artur se olhando para ver quem era o primeiro que piscava. Kim e Alex cantarolando alto. Derick com o mapa na mão. Charlie com seu tambor tocando. Só faltava Sally e como Harry sentia falta da filha.

- Gin vem comer, querida!!! - chamou Harry. Gina descia as escadas um pouco mais arrumada do que o costume. - Mas porque a minha esposa está tão linda assim??

- Terei que passar na editora e levar o meu trabalho! Assim aproveito a viagem. - sorriu Gina. Ela estava com um conjunto social preto e uma camisa, sapatos de bico fino e altos. Com os cabelos presos num perfeito coque. - Vamos lá! Charlie pare de ficar escondendo balas no seu tambor! Eu não quero ficar explicando ao senhor Watson o que você faz com as balas! Lilian eu falei com o seu professor e você podera jogar quadribol hoje. Nicolas você terá quadribol com a sua irmã e hockey mais tarde. Simon aulas de alemão! Kim e Alex costura, cozinha e canto. Gêmeos vocês tem dentista mais tarde hoje poderam trabalhar com o papai!

- Yesssss!!!! - disseram eles ao mesmo tempo! E Harry riu. Eles encararam Harry com expressões cômicas e Harry segurou o riso e olhou feio deixando-os em silêncio.

- Enquanto aos que estaram em Hogwarts! Derick e Hillary protejam seu irmão. Hillary não se apaixone rapidamente e seu receber uma reclamação que esta lendo revistas novamente, eu tiro o espelho do banheiro. Anderson, se eu receber mais do que 2 cartas antes do Natal.. Não queira saber o seu presente.

- E a mim o marido maravilhoso! - Harry sorriu gabando por não receber bronca.

- Arrume seu guarda-roupa é uma grande coisa já! - Todos deram risadas da cara de Harry "Eu deveria ter ficado quieto!" - Quem sabe eu não te dou uma recompensa depois! - A ruiva se sentou no colo do marido e beijou-o de forma carinhosa.

- Ei!!! Que nojo! - disse Sirius.

- É! Eu nunca vou querer beijar uma menina! - completou Arthur.

- Não sabem o que estão perdendo! - riu Derick, sorrindo ao ver os pais felizes. Ele sempre achara que apesar de terem tanto e tantos filhos, os pais se amavam, eram perfeitos um para os outros. Harry apertou a cintura da esposa um pouco mais forte. E Hillary que se mantia calada berrou!

- ESTAMOS ATRASSADOS! QUE HORROR! ESTAMOS AQUI AINDA! - disse ela assustada.

- Oh! não me diga que nunca fez isso com o Kevin! - riu Derick.

- Quem é Kevin!

- Meu ursinho de pelucia. - riu ela constrangida

- Espero que não seja nenhum sonserino! - disse Harry de mal-humor.

- Vamos para o carro! - riu Gina.

- Mamãe eu gostaria de ir com a senhora, minha aula de alemão só é a tarde. - disse Simon aos pés da porta. - Gina sorriu, Simon era o único que usava óculos e sempre fora mais parecido com Harry, sempre mais fechado e retraido. Sem muitos amigos.

- Claro querido! Vamos. Pegue o seu casaco. - Gina beijou o alto de sua testa e ajudou os garotos a colocarem as malas no carro. Assim os 4 partiram para a estação.

- Zóio você não vai para Hoqwarts! - riu Anderson.

- Pare de chamá-lo assim! - disse Hillary.

- Não se meta, Barbie. - disse o irmão nervoso.

- Está bem chamaremos você de cuecão! - riu Derek - Né cuecão!

- Cale a boca Derick.

- Por que Cuecão! Por que você quer?

- Cuecão é legal! Lembra quando ele fez xixi nas calças! Eu me lembro a cueca caiu de tanto estar molhada!

- MANHEEEE!!!! PAREM DE ME CHAMAR DE CUECÃO!

- Viu como é ruim ser chamado por uma coisa que você não gosta! Então pare de chamar Simon assim! - esclareceu Derick.

- Ele é o único defeituoso da familia! É estranho, e ainda não tem amigos.

- Nosso pai era super estranho e ele não é defeituoso.

- Papai derrotou Voldemort!

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Oras seu pai era retardado! - comentou Gina setando para a esquerda e entrando num retorno. - O burro só percebeu que eu era uma garota aos 17 anos! E ainda não sabia como falar isso!

- Mas a senhora o ama! - riu Derick.

- Lógico que amo aquele retardado!!! - riu Gina - E eu tenho certeza que Simon vai ser um lindo e cavaleiro retardado!! Mas ele é um doce.. Não é querido! - Simon riu e sorriu logo depois - Enquanto seu irmão vai ser um estressadinho, peralta que não consegue tirar nenhuma nota acima de 80 em Hogwarts.

- Ei eu fui bem em Feitiços!

- Por causa das minhas aulas extras! - sorriu Derick.

- Cale a boca!

- Parem de brigar! E você Anderson se não se acalmar vai ter que tomar chá da vovó!!!

- Eu tô muito calmo! - sussurrou ele.

- Bom mesmo. Hillary querida diga-me que Kevin não é da sonserina..

- Corvinal, mamãe! - riu Hillary - Af, Derick! Porque foi abrir a boca?

- Eu me esqueci!

- Não esqueça que sonserinos são um terror para o seu pai.. Se tivermos mais um membro da familia que goste de sonserino não quero nem ver... - comentou Gina. Estacionando o carro na estação. Assim que sairam o carro. Derick colocou sua bagagem no carrinho e saiu em disparada, com Hillary no seu encalço e Anderson atrás ao lado da mãe e de Simon. Assim que passaram pela passagem, encontraram os outros Weasley.

- Como vai Gina? - perguntou Mione. Hermione tinha 3 filhos. Os três estavam no 4 ano. Eram trigêmeos.

- Muito bem! Não vou conversar hoje Mione, estou com um pouco de pressa.

- Vou ver os meus pestinhas, passa lá em casa depois!

- Ok! Vamos ver.. Sem aprontar por favor Anderson! E Derick querido tente pegar aquela vaga.. É para o seu próprio bem, querido! Hillary sem revistas..

- Sim mamãe! - Derick beijou a bochecha da mãe e passou a mão na cabeça de Simon e entrou no trem. Hillay fez o mesmo com a mãe e o irmão e caminhou para as amigas. Anderson fez o mesmo e disse um adeus fraco para o irmão.

- Derick! - chamou Gina vendo o filho na janela.

- Fala mãe!

- Se Anderson estiver muito agitado o ameace com o chá da vovó! - Derick riu.

- Pode deixar!

E assim o trem partiu. Gina e Simon se dirigiram para a editora. Simon contava a mãe sobre seu sapo e na grande amizade dele com a animal. Gina começara a ficar preocupada com a amizade do filho com o sapo, se lembrava como Neville era amigo do sapo dele.. E isso a deixava realmente preocupada.  
Assim que a ruiva deixou os pápeis, resolveu ir no mercado.

--

A minha grande dificuldade é .. saber quem é quem.. são muitos personagem de uma vez.

xD


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 - Democracia**

- Vamos Mark mais agilidade! Faça essa vassoura voar mais! - gritou Harry.

- Joga mais forte.. Mais forte.. É.. - gritou Sirius vendo os artilheiros jogando a goles um para outro.

- Nossa que fraco você é!! - riu Arthur.

- Ele não consegue fazer mais rápido! - riu Sirus.

Com o final do treino, Os jogadores estavam sentados pensando no treino, os gêmeos mais novos passaram correndo para chegar no escritório do pai. Ao chegarem Harry sorriu.

- Veja meninos esse é um grande amigo do papai! Michael Corner!

- Mamãe já falou dele.. né Sirius!

- É que ele era um cara pervetido e chato!

- E ainda arrogante e metido..

- Que isso crianças! Parem de mentir! - Harry riu sem graça para Michael. O moreno tinha um sorriso fraco para o moreno.

- Não é mentira.

- Mamãe disse que ele é um babaca! - disse Arthur. E Siriuis acabou gargalhando!

- Chega! - disse Harry sério. - Vão lá fora e fiquem lá! - Os dois saíram correndo. - Sabem como são crianças não é Michael!

- E é por isso que tenho somente uma. Como estava te dizendo Harry! Os comentários sobre você ser o melhor treinador daqui me deixaram curiosos.. Os Chudlers não estão muito bem na temporada.. E Se você ganhar esse temporada para gente.. Podemos te colocar como treinador por um bom tempo!

- Sério! Mas esse fora o meu sonho.. - Harry mal conseguia acreditar. - Treinar os Chudlers.

- Sim! Mas isso vai pedir certas mudanças..

- Mudanças?

- Sim Harry, terá que se mudar para Hogsmead. Mas não se preocupe com a mudança ou a casa.. Vamos te financiar.. Interamente.. Eu sei que possui uma mansão em Londres e com a sua permissão posso reforma-la.. Como está fechada.. Posso mandar fazer a melhor reforma!

- Bem tenho que conversar isso com a Gina.

- Bom pense nos seus sonhos, sempre abdicou pela sua familia.. Está na hora de você fazer algo por você não é?!

- Sim, sim.. Gina irá entender.. Sempre foi muito carinhosa..

- Bom me dê a resposta o mais rápido possivel! Parabéns Harry!

O moreno sentou-se na sua cadeira e se colocou a sonhar com o novo emprego. Assim que saiu levou os gêmeos para o dentista e pegou seus filhos nos devidos lugares para logo ir para casa. Ele puxou Gina para dentro da lavanderia.

- Ligue a máquina! - Gina ligou a máquina de lavar e Harry começou a beija-la prazerosamente. A ruiva também beijava Harry muito empolgada. Enquanto todos seus filhos tentavam a qualquer custo ouvir a conversa.

- Não dá para ouvir nada.. Só a máquina.. - disse Charlie com uma das orelhas instensivas.

- Vamos então para a refrigeração! - disse Lilian.

- Harry que agito é esse meu bem! - riu Gina acariciando o rosto do marido.

- Gina você não sabe! - Harry agarrou a cintura da esposa e fez ela sentar em cima da máquina de lavar. - Michael me ofereceu a vaga de treinador dos Chundlers!! - Gina deixou seu queixo cair.

- Michael aquele idiota retardado?

- Sim! Não é maravilhoso.. Esse sempre fora meu sonho. - Gina sorriu ao ver o marido contente. E sem poder responder por ser pega de surpresa acabaram se beijando mais. - Mas temos um problema.. - Teremos que nos mudar para Hogsmead!

- Mudar.. Hogsmead! - Gina se levantou assustada. - Harry meu amor! Isso é assustador..

- Ficaremos mais perto de Derick, Hillary e Anderson!

- Querido e as crianças.. Essa mudança vai atormenta-las..

- A casa vai ser maior cada um terá seu quarto.. Será maravilhoso, Gin! E nosso quarto será maior.. Os móveis novos.. Poderemos namorar sem nos preocupar com as crianças.. Teremos mais elfos! Será mais fácil de Sally visitar-nos!

- É melhor deixarmos isso em segredo por enquanto! - disse Gina ao marido.

- Oh Gin! - Harry começou a beija-la longamente. E Gina começou a desabotoar a camisa do marido. Para logo se deitarem ali mesmo..

- Mudar? Nãoo!!! - reclamou Lilian - Vou mandar uma carta para Derick.

- Eles não podem fazer isso!

No jantar, Harry estava lendo jornal e Gina servindo comida a eles junto com os elfos. Eles se assustaram ao verem Derick, Anderson e Hillary saindo da lareira e o telefone tocar.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? - perguntou Gina assustada.

- Sally!!! - perguntou Harry no telefone. - Sally esta no viva voz! Digam oi a irmã de vocês!

- Oi Sally.

- Olá queridos! - riu Sally.

- Vocês não podem mudar.. Nascemos aqui! - brigou Anderson.

- Como.. - Harry olhou para Gina.

- Paredes tem ouvidos querido! - respondeu Gina. - Bem vocês não sabem..

- Isso não é justo! Vocês ao menos nos consultaram! - disse Hillary.

- Não podem decidir a vida por nós.

- Queridos estaremos perto de vocês..

- Ora eu não estou namorando um sonserino! - disse Hillary - E nem Derick gosta das cobras!

- Eu ainda estou aqui! E estou ouvindo isso, Hillary! - disse Sally brava.

- Seu pai está preste a realizar um sonho!

- E o nosso futuro fica onde? - perguntou Derick.

- É!!!!!!!!! - respondeu o restante.

- Nos mudaremos para uma casa maior e cada um podera ter seu quarto, os corredores serão mais espaçosos e teremos mais elfos..  
- Com o dinheiro podemos comprar equipamentos novos para vocês, e além de roupas novas também..  
- Não tente nos comprar! - respondeu Charlie cansativo.

- Poxa um quarto para cada um! - riu Anderson

- E equipamentos novos..

- E a casa terá mais de 5 banheiros.. Lilian e Hillary não vão precisar usar o mesmo banheiro.

- Bem ai eu tenho que pensar no caso! - disse Hillary no fim.

- Eu quero votação! Ainda temos democracia aqui? - disse Nicolas.

- Eu também concordo!

- Ok.. - disse Gina - quem quer ficar? - Todos levantaram a mão.

- Somos mais velhos e nós ganhamos..

- Ótimo.. Não mudou muito né? Já que a democracia não vale nessa familia! - disse Lily.

- Isso não é justo.. - Derick jogava pó flu na lareira - Hogwarts.

Hillary e Anderson foram logo depois. A sala de jantar ficara abandonada.

- Ei.. Eu não votei! - disse Sally do telefone. - Oiii!! Tem alguem aí? Eii!


End file.
